


Hold

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/M, Future Fic, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Toph always uses a grainy, scratchy rock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Toph always uses a grainy, scratchy rock. It digs at his skin, scraping as he twists his legs back and forth. Sokka locks his knees, gritting his teeth as it crawls further up over his thighs. 

"Oh, would you stop wiggling around? You know it only makes things worse." Toph grins, twisting her ankle.

It climbs higher, wrapping tightly underneath his testicles and squeezing. Sokka takes a shallow breath, heart thumping nervously. 

Toph cocks her head, lifts her hand, milky eyes shifting around. 

"Should I drop it?" She turns her hand palm down, waiting. 

"I could use a few minutes."


End file.
